The development of very large scale immobilized polymer synthesis (VLSIPS™) technology provides pioneering methods for arranging large numbers of oligonucleotide probes in very small arrays. See, U.S. application Ser. No. 07/805,727 and PCT patent publication Nos. WO 90/15070 and 92/10092, each of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/082,937, filed Jun. 25, 1993, and incorporated herein for all purposes, describes methods for making arrays of oligonucleotide probes that are used, e.g., to determine the complete sequence of a target nucleic acid and/or to detect the presence of a nucleic acid with a specified sequence.
VLSIPS™ technology provides an efficient means for large scale production of miniaturized oligonucleotide arrays for sequencing by hybridization (SBH), diagnostic testing for inherited or somatically acquired genetic diseases, and forensic analysis. Other applications include determination of sequence specificity of nucleic acids, protein-nucleic acid complexes and other polymer-polymer interactions.